Road Trip
by LanaLou5
Summary: Emmett suggest that the family goes on a road trip. Will anyone agree? How will they get there? What trouble will they get into? read to find out!
1. suprise

**Left out**

**Disclaimer: I think all yall know that I don't own twilight by now but this is just a reminder… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Every body has a car… but Esme and she starts to feel jealous.**

"Edward I'm borrowing your Volvo." I yelled.

"K what ever." he called back.

Carlisle for got his lunch again and I was going to bring it to him.

_Sigh… I need a car of my own. I'll talk to Carlisle when I see him today._ Every body had a car but me. Edward had his Volvo and his special occasion car a V12 Vanquish; Bella and her Ferrari; Rose had a BMW M3 Convertible; Emmett has a Jeep Wrangler; Alice and her Porsche; Jasper's Ducati that Edward gave him; and Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG. But me, nothing.

"Hey honey, thank you so much." Carlisle greeted me, "But you know I could have come home."

"I wanted to talk to you… alone." I said

He led me to his office we sat down and he said "what's troubling you, my love?"

_Sigh _"I…I just…"

"What is it? You can tell me." he coxed

I'm just going to come out with it "I want a car." I almost yelled

He chuckled. Why was he chuckling? "What?"

"Is that all you want?"

"Yeah, does that sound childish?"

"Not at all. But I thought you were happy driving Edwards Volvo?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't really feel like I own it"

"Well we don't have room for any thing else, but Edward doesn't need more than one car so why don't you take his Vanquish." he suggested.

Not quite what I was thinking but it was close. "Yes that would be lovely."

Back at home Edward gladly handed over the keys to his Vanquish. But I could tell that Bell was sad cause that car held memories for her, and Edward could surly knew that I didn't want anything so showy but I would take it and be grateful.

The next day after helping Carlisle get ready for work I went down stairs and was caught by surprise.

Every body was down stairs, Carlisle was next to me, Alice had decorated the room and there was a banner that said

YOU'RE THE GRATEST MOM EVER

And I started to cry. **(Well she can't really cry but IDC)**

Alice led me to the garage and there was a Mini Van with a bow on it. But where was the Ferrari?

"Bella didn't want to have give up the Vanquish and doesn't want a Ferrari cause that's to showy for her. So we got rid of that and got you a Mini Van."

"Oh thank you so much!!!!!"

**Kk I know that it was short but I couldn't think of how to make it longer srry hope you liked it plz R&R**


	2. vacation

Vacation

**WOOT WOOT hahahahah enjoy and plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…yet**

All the sudden Emmett started jumping up and down really excitedly. I looked to Edward then Alice and both were rolling their eyes.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked in a weary voice.

He had the stupidest grin on his face and was rocking back and forth on his feet. Rosalie looked embarrassed and knew that he had yet another stupid idea.

"I think I just had the most awsomest idea ever. And everybody is gonna love it."

"Yeah right!" Alice snorted.

"In your dreams!" Edward said.

"I don't sleep." Emmett said in a smart-alecky tone.

"You will be when you suggest this." Alice argued.

"Just tell us already!" Bella and Jasper yelled in unison.

"OK you guys are gonna love this." Emmett started

"Doubtfully" "Unlikely" Alice and Edward snorted

"WHAT!?" everybody but Emmett, Alice, and Edward yelled.

"OK, OK calm down." Emmett said "We should take a road trip in Esme's new car to…"

"WHERE!?!?"

"Disney World!!!"

Everybody but Carlisle and Esme Burst out laughing

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. Then Alice and Edward them, then each other. "NO!!!" they screamed

"But we haven't been on a family trip in years." Esme said sadly then everybody else caught on.

"YAY!!!" Emmett screamed

"B-b-but it's sunny there so we can't go. It would mean exposing our selves" Rose countered

"Well then we'll just have to find one really rainy week wont we?" Carlisle said.

"Come on Bella your on our side aren't you?" I pleaded

"Well Esme…" Bella started

"Yes newborn is on our side. She's worth at least two vampires. We win. No road trip." Alice said. I was hurt.

"Alice" Edward shushed

"I've actually never been to Disney World and would love to but I don't think that Renesmee is ready to be in the public that much."

"Bella, I think she's ready." Carlisle said

"Please Bella" I begged "for me, your mother"

Bella looked shocked "You. Are. Not. My. Mother."

I don't know what happen but I broke down and ran to my room and locked the door. I knew it was impossible to cry but I wanted to so bad. All I could think about was my baby. The one for whom I jumped off the cliff, the one whom Carlisle turned me into a vampire for, and the one for whom I love all my family like they were my children.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I just said that. That's like telling Edward I don't love him. But Edward won't let me go apologize for at least an hour.

**One hour later**

I ran to her door twisted the knob locked_ damn_

* * *

**Esme's POV**

An hour later Bella came in through the window.

"Oh Bella I-I-I'm fine I'm not mad" I said

"No you should be. You have a right to be mad. I hurt you. I no that all you've ever wanted was a family. I just really miss my mom. I mean I see Charlie almost every day but seeing my mom... oh how wonder full that would be"

"Bella dear, do you know why Carlisle changed me?"

"Yeah you jumped off the cliff because you were devastated after you lost your child." Bella said.

"Did you know that I knew Carlisle before then?"

"All Edward told me was that your husband Charles abused you" I cringed "then you got pregnant and ran away then your child died and you jumped off the cliff and Carlisle found you."

"Ah that Edward, he never finishes somebody else's story. When I was 16 I climbed a tree and fell out. The closest doctor was two cities away. I was rushed into a hospital and the doctor happened to be Carlisle. I had dreams about him and longed to see him again. Then my parents had me marry Charles and well you know the rest of the story." I finished my story and my eyes were filled with tears as were Bella's.

"Bella I know you have a mother but I will always think of you as my daughter."

"And I'll always think of you as my Mother" she replied we

"And if you really want to I'm sure that Carlisle thinks you're ready to see your mom if you think you're ready."

"Do you really think so?"

I nodded. We hugged and went down stairs.

Alice was scowling already knowing our future, but Edward had a pleasant smile on his face.

Bella went straight to Carlisle. "You know what I'm going to ask"

"I don't see why not, but you'll need to come up with an excuse and your eyes need a few more weeks."

"Thank you so much"

**LOL hope you liked it next chappie will be funnier three words-Alice and Emmett-****Lol but not till I get 5 reviews, not counting my two friends who always review. So PLZPLZPLZPLZ R&R**


	3. on the roadmaybe

**On the road…Maybe**

**Ok this is a funny chapter Emmett and Alice fighting over what sites to see on the way and Rosalie bitching the whole time cause of Jacob. But there's a new relationship between Esme and Bella ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Eddie! Change me into a vampire!**

**Edward: NOOO! And don't call me Eddie!**

**Bella: awww come on Edward you need a nickname.**

**Renesmee: EDDIE!!! EDDIE!!! EDDIE!!!**

**Edward: (growls) NO!**

**Alice: Ooo feisty**

**Rosalie: Don't be such a killjoy **_**Eddie.**_

**Emmett: Look who's talking… uh oh**

**Rosalie: (drags Emmett out by ear)**

**Emmett: (distant screams)**

**Me: (looks scared)**

**Alice: (laughs) he'll be fine just a few scars.**

**Esme: (walks in with Carlisle in hand) What's going on?**

**Everybody: (looks down sheepishly)**

**Esme: where's Rose and Emmett**

**Jasper: Emmett called Rose a kill joy and rose got mad**

**Carlisle: I'll go get them (Exits)**

**Me: so who's gonna change me**

**Everybody: NO ONE!!!**

**Me: fine then I'll just do this (grabs knife and silts wrist)**

**Carlisle: (runs in) Jasper & Bella!!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper & Bella: (lunges at me)**

**Emmett & Rose: (runs in and blocks Jasper &Bella)**

**Carlisle: I have to bite her she cut a vital vain**

**Alice: Yes another sister!**

**Carlisle: (bites me)**

Three days later

**Me: Wow this is awesome!! Now I can say I own a part of twilight**

**Edward: No, we don't own any of twilight and neither do you so get over it**

**Me: you're so mean (Dry sobs and runs way)**

**Haha I no that was gay but I am so totally twi-high and when I grow up I want to be a vampire, wanna suck blood, I wanna drive fast cars. Okay I'll shut up now and you enjoy**

Esme's POV

_It is going to be a long ride. _Hours driving at human speed till we get to Florida everybody is fighting and grouching and we do not leave for two hours.

"Actually," Edward said getting off the phone "the dog will be a little late. So it will be two and a half hours… maybe later if Emmett can not decide what to bring."

"Edward do not be rude you know he can not handle it." Bella scolded

"Emmett should know that it is going to be tight"

"Not Emmett Jacob"

"Oh… that I can not promise," Bella scowled "Fine, Fine I will try."

"I so totally have to bring this." I could hear up stairs "no Emmett there is not any room in the car." "Awww"

"I was thinking about that. How are we going to fit eight and a half vampires, luggage, and a wolf, in to a mini van?" I asked

"DO NOT TELL HER ANY THING!" Alice yelled from the kitchen

"Let's just say you have not seen what Alice and Rose can do to a mini van." Bella said

"But I have seen it and it is tiny."

"Not since…"

A growl came from the kitchen

"Never mind" Bella said quickly

"Do not worry. It will be fine." Carlisle reassured coming into the room

"Carlisle are you sure it is ok to visit Renee?" Edward murmured so Bella could not hear from on the couch.

"As long as Renee is prepared for a change, in Bella, Renesmee, and also as long as Phil isn't there."

"Don't worry it'll be just fine." I encouraged but he still looking at Bella unsure.

**Two hours later**

Jacob came barging in, "I'm here, I'm here"

Rose and Edward said, "'bout time, dog" at least they shared one thing. However, did it have to be to hate Jacob?

"Jacobo! Jacobo!" Renesmee yelled. We all looked at her stunned, and she looked down sheepishly, "I like that as a nick name" and we all burst out laughing.

Jacob walked over and picked her up, "Well I do too. You can call me whatever u want to."

"But nobody else can call you that because it's my name for you." Renesmee said. In addition, we all laughed again.

Even after Jacob arrived, we still didn't get on the road. Alice got out the map and started mumbling that if she was going to be forced to go then we were going to be forced to see things that she wanted to see. Emmett, however, was excited to go and wanted to see different things. It went like this:

"I think in the east we should go to Maryland to see the worlds biggest rubber band ball." Emmett said

"Emmett, how could you waste your time on stupid things like that? The east is the best shopping place in the world"

"Alice is that all you can think about shopping? Hmm maybe that's the reason Bella and Eddie over there aren't the least sexually active anymore." And that's when Alice lunged. It took a whole ten minutes to get them off each other and in separate sides of the forest. Even Jasper couldn't calm down Alice.

Carlisle and I sat down on the couch and waited fifteen minuets for every body to calm down and come in and sit down. However, they weren't exactly calm.

Rose was laughing at Emmett's comment, which caused her and Jasper to start bickering, which caused Bella to start defending Jasper and Emmett to start defending rose. That caused rose to start cursing at Bella (there truce has been long gone) and Jasper, which caused Alice to start defending jasper, and Edward and Jacob to start defending Bella, which caused them to get into a fight, which caused Neisse to start crying because she hated when Edward and Jacob started fighting.

Just as I was about to loose my patience Carlisle stud up and yelled "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" then I leaned and cradled Renesmee, while every body settled down. Neisse always brought out my motherly instinct the most, and she usually could calm me down more than Jasper.

There was still a tension in the room but Carlisle went right to work on scolding. "Alice and Emmett we have all the time in the world to go on this trip so we can do any and everything we want."

"Oh, so we can stay home if we want?" Rose piped up

"No, we are all going on this trip as a family." I said

Rosalie slumped into the couch and Carlisle Continued "Alice you know you need to cut back on your shopping." Alice looked down, "And Emmett you need to cut back on making the jokes and not just on Bella, on everybody. Jasper you know you need to learn to control your emotions." both looked down guiltily, "Rose you need to get over yourself" she just rolled her eyes and I sighed, "Edward and Jacob you need to stop fighting ad think about what's best for Renesmee." Jacob nodded but Edward looked away

"Edward, please Neisse needs both of you in her life." Edward slowly looked at me then nodded

"And Bella I no you feel you need to comfort Jasper because its still harder for him to control himself than it is for you. But sometimes it's better to stay out of these types of arguments."

"Ok" Bella whispered then looked to me. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Now that's what we're all going to work on during this trip. Ok?" I asked

Everybody mumbled in agreement, except Rosalie. Carlisle gave her a stern look, she mumbled a quite fine, and I smiled.

**Hahahahah how did you like it. I'm gonna try to get up the next one to day so plz plz review.**

**Stay twi-high**

**~Alicefan1995**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hope Stephenie is happy because I'm not...I will have twilight...someday.**

**ESME'S POV**

While everybody loaded there luggage, I was to sit and play with Neisse. Alice wouldn't let me go anywhere near_ my _new car. I've had it for over a week and haven't even driven it. _Alice could be so aggravating_.

Alice popped her head in the door "Are you ready to see your new mini van, Es?" of course, she it said with a smile on her face.

"Yes," I answered, "I've been ready for over a week now, Alice," I added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." and all the sudden I was nervous of what Alice did to it. I hoped it would not attract attention, yet knowing Alice and Rosalie it would.

I ran into the garage to find that my mini van was gone. "Alice," I whined, "Where is it?"

"Calm down Es," Rosalie said from the door "its outside. It wouldn't fit in here." _Uh-oh,_ I thought, _this cannot be good_

I walked at human pace outside and saw my original mini van that I loved. "But – I – you – how" I stumbled

"Were genius's!" Alice bragged

"it's an allusion" Rosalie explained "when you're in front or back of the vehicle you see how close you really are but when you're on the sides it looks normal"

"So it's big enough," Alice, said, "that Jacob and Renesmee each have their own bed under the seats."

"Also we don't need any luggage because Alice is planning on going to a mall at least twice a day," Edward said as everybody glared at Alice.

"Fine," she said grumpily "only once but everybody has to come."

"Okay," Carlisle agreed "but you have an hour limit."

"But that's not fair!"

"Too bad," Carlisle said then he turned to me "Now I say we get going"

"I would say it's about time," I said smiling

"Well," Emmett said "where to first?"

I watched as Carlisle pulled out a map** (A/N I have a map with me this whole time)** "why don't we drive up to Port Angeles, Jacob could eat there, then rent a boat and sail through the San Juan Islands then do some hiking through the mountains."

Alice's eyes got wide "there's no stores in the mountains!" she screamed.

Carlisle sighed, "We don't need them but I'll let you buy us some hiking gear."

At hearing that Alice ran into the car and stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Come on guys time's a' wasting"

Everybody piled into the car with a few groans and one high-pitched squeal from Alice. "Hurry up, I _need_ to shop."

"Well then you'll have to wait," I said while Carlisle pulled out of the driveway, "Were driving at normal speed" I looked behind me and saw everybody gawking at me.

"But Esme," Rosalie whined, "I put a new engine in just for you"

"Oh rose you know I like to move at normal speed so I feel like I fit in" I said then watched as Rosalie crossed her arms, huffed a sigh and sat back. I decided to take the quite time to examine the interior of the – I mean – _my_ car.

The front looked like a normal mini van except for the fact that where there is supposed to be a compartment that opens and has cup holders there was empty space between the seats, and on the floor of the car were what looked liked tracts. Alice had seen the confused look on my face, reached forward pressed a button on the dashboard, and smiled. Instantly my seat moved right next to Carlisle, close enough for me to lay my head on his shoulder. I turned and smiled at her while also getting a good view of the back. The seats were all against the sides allowing every one to see everyone. Above them, I noticed a pull out section, which I assumed were beds for Jacob and Renesmee. I looked at each one of my "children" feeling satisfied that there weren't any arguments ensuing at least for now.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter I just felt like I owed you something considering I haven't updated in like a month. I could always use the school just started excuse, I had family in town, or I was sick (yes all are true) but I had plenty of time between each of the events. However, you couldn't even call it writers block more like writers overload. I would get an idea for one story in my head and would be about to write it down when I would get an idea for a different story causing me to forget my other idea making me very agitated.**

**Therefore, I hope you are not too mad at me and still love me if you have any ideas for this story or any others please help me out.**

**Please review even if you just want to rant at me for not updating and let me know how you feel.**

**Share the love not the hate ******

**~alicefan1995**


End file.
